Something More
by Mrs Don Draper
Summary: Can there ever be equality, friendship, and understanding in a world where everyone is either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega? Can people truly look past their differences and come together to become something more than themselves? The Avengers think so. *Multiple pairings within, no mpreg*
1. Something More

The thing about Betas is that they exhibit traits that are characteristic of both Alphas and Omegas. Bruce remembers being in health class in high school and learning about how the rest of his and his friends' lives would go once they hit puberty. Some of the guys were already exhibiting signs of being an Alpha, Beta, and Omega. One didn't even really know for sure what one was until the age of sixteen. Bruce knew he was a Beta, just from the way his teacher was listing off characteristics. Bruce has characteristics of an Alpha: strength, ability to impregnate an Omega, attraction to Omegas; Beta: nearly non-existent heat cycle, inability to become pregnant, propensity to scent people; and Omega: strong attraction to Alphas during heat cycle, slightly smaller in build than most Alphas, and a low sex drive outside of their heat cycle. It was something he learned to live with from then on, without much of an issue. In fact, according to some of the stories his friends shared with him, he had gotten off easy as a Beta. Many a time he had let a friend cry on his shoulder when heat had overtaken them with no Alpha to abate the ache that resonated deep inside them. Sometimes, though Bruce would never admit it to a soul, he would assist them through the worst of it. He was never one to be able to stand by and let a fellow human being suffer, and if that meant allowing the more controlling side of him out, then he would do it, knowing that he would have a harder time when his cycle kicked in since he was not friends with many Alphas as they were typically the assholes of the school.

But Bruce learned to adapt. Though many of his school mates had already had many heat cycles since the ages of sixteen or seventeen, his did not take hold until he was twenty, right in the middle of his sophomore year at college. It had taken him by surprise since he had come to assume that since it had not happened by now that it never would. What worried him was that he didn't even have an Alpha or even another Beta boyfriend or girlfriend to mate with. At least, not anyone he knew well enough to trust with such an important and intimate part of his life. But Bruce was smart; he knew that he couldn't just ignore it. He clenched his fists at his sides, fighting the urge to run out of his physics class and find some jock on the football team, a place where he knew it would be easy to find an Alpha if he needed one. Or, or, maybe he could just ask someone from his lab group to help him out. There was someone that he was sure was at least a Beta, maybe an Alpha. It was someone who he knew pretty well, but whether he knew him well enough to ask such a thing of him was yet to be decided. Anyway, class wouldn't be over for another half hour so it didn't even matter if he mustered up the courage at the moment. But the idea consumed him as he felt like he was burning up in his seat. He did his best to deep breathe, trying to concentrate on numbers and formulas and laws instead of the warmth that was spreading through his body. This was going to be a long day if this wasn't resolved soon; he just knew it. He taps his pencil on his notebook impatiently, waiting for the clock to run out so he could find Chris and tell him to meet him at his dorm. Never was Bruce more relieved to have a dorm room all to himself.

He tries not to sprint across the quad when he spots Chris among his group of friends, enjoying his lunch in the shade of a tree and enjoying the cool breezes of Spring. God, he doesn't even know what he is going to say. How does one just ask someone to do something like this? With his Omega friends, they had either had their own boyfriend or girlfriend, or they went to Bruce. Bruce swallows and takes another deep breath. If his friends could depend on him, maybe some luck would be thrown his way and he could ask Chris this favor this one time until he could find someone would perhaps be more willing. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Bruce made his presence known and all eyes turn to him. Well, here goes nothing...

"Hey, um, Chris, I was wondering if I could please speak to you in private for a second?"

Chris smiles an easy smile, which reassures Bruce that at least if he was going to be flat out turned down, Chris would not hold it against him or rudely shun him for asking. If anything, he knew that Chris would still be his friend and pretend that it had never happened in the first place.

"Sure," he says, standing up and excusing himself from his group. His friends go back to whatever conversation they had been having before Bruce showed up. They move a few yards away. "What's up?"

"I'm not even sure how to ask you this," he answers, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "It's actually really embarrassing."

"Are you ok?" Chris looks concerned and that only makes Bruce feel worse about asking. It makes him question if this is even important enough to talk about with someone. As if he should just have let the whole thing run its course on its own and just power through. But he has come this far, he tells himself, too late to back out now.

"Are-are you an Alpha?"

He figures it's the best way to come out and say it without coming out and saying it. He feels his cheeks grow hot, and it's difficult to look into Chris's deep blue eyes.

"No, man, I'm not. I'm a Beta actually. Do you need help with...?"

He makes a gesture that Bruce takes to mean "does he need help with his heat cycle." Too embarrassed to speak, he nods his head. There are a few moments of silence that make Bruce's heart beat faster in his chest. But then, just as he is about to just say forget it and walk away, he feels a hand rest on his shoulder, and he looks up again. Chris is just looking at him like he understands, like he wants to make it better, and hope floods his stomach with a million tiny butterflies flitting around inside him.

"Ok," Chris says. "Ok. I understand. Look, I've got a class to go to in a bit. It gets out at 3:00. Where do you want to meet up?"

Bruce lets out a sigh of relief. Thank God.

"My room: 206." A beat. "Thank you. You have no idea."

Chris smiles again, and Bruce feels his body begin to tremble. He feels his ass begin to go slick at the thoughts running through his head.

"It's alright. Really. I'll see you around 3:00. Will you be ok until then?"

Bruce nods, speechless at his kindness and understanding. He was so grateful for his friend in this moment and so overwhelmed with the urge to wrap his arms around Chris right here in front of everyone. But he doesn't; he folds his hands behind his back and watches Chris jog a bit to catch up with his friends who are packing up their garbage and moving to go to their next class for the day.

On his way back to his dorm, Bruce lets his thoughts wander again. He contemplates the fact that this is not only his first experience with a heat, but it is also his first experience with a mate. He knows that he is a late bloomer in that respect, but the idea honestly doesn't bother him. He just accepts it as a part of life that he intends on exploring to gain a better understanding of himself and his biology. It's one of the reasons he became so interested in the sciences in the first place. Ever since his health class, he developed an intense interest in the way things work, in what makes things tick. Including himself. He's not overly worried about his meeting with Chris. No more worried than anyone is for their first time being taken. Bruce knows what it is like to be on the giving end, but not the receiving, so he takes comfort in the fact that he's not going into this completely blind. He shudders at the thought of being blindfolded, tells himself to take it easy.

It turns out that Chris is just as good a lover as he is a friend: kind, caring, attentive, compassionate. All the things he hopes he was to his old Omega friends. He hopes he wasn't too rough or too impatient with them when they needed him to be gentle and slow. Chris kiss his neck as he rocks into him, leaning lightly over his back as he does so.

"Tell me if I do something you don't like," Chris tells him as he reaches one of his hands down to grasp Bruce's dick in his warm hand.

"No, no, that's good. Real good," Bruce assures, moaning when Chris hits his sweet spot on his next thrust in.

Chris gently but firmly jacks his hand up and down Bruce's cock, rubbing his thumb around the head, smearing the pre-come pooling there. It acts as a very good natural lubricant since neither of them want to stop long enough to retrieve the bottle from the desk across the room. Bruce's muscles contract tightly when Chris twists his wrist just so and continues to hit his sweet spot on each thrust in. That combined with his heat-induced increased sensitivity is almost too much. He says as much to Chris.

"I-I think I'm gonna-_oh_!"

Chris jacks faster. "Come on, come on. It's ok. Come on, Bruce, come for me, baby."

And who is Bruce to refuse a command like that? He spills white across Chris's hand and on the towel below him as he moans through his climax. God, it just feels so damn _good_, like such a relief after the way he was feeling in class. No wonder his high school friends always seemed so relaxed after being so tense for so long. Coming was finally being released from the all-consuming heat that spread through his body. And he was just a Beta. He could only imagine how much worse it would be for someone to experience this month after month as an Omega. He shudders, and isn't sure whether it's because he feels sympathetic or if it's because Chris come deeply inside his ass. He guesses that it's a combination.

When his high begins to abate, his embarrassment comes back again. He's ready to start apologizing until he feels Chris press up behind him and wrap his arms around Bruce's body. It's actually quite comforting. They rest like that for a while, listening to each other's panting slow to a steady in-and-out pace. Bruce is almost ready to simply drift off to sleep when he hears Chris's voice speaking softly next to his ear.

"I'm here for you, Bruce. I know what it's like for a Beta. I know it's frustrating to have these irregular heats where you're not sure if it'll last a day or a week, and not be sure when the next one is even gonna happen. But I can tell you that as long as we're friends and you trust me, you can always come to me. And I hope I can do the same."

Bruce is not ashamed to admit that that sentiment chokes him up. That someone could care so deeply about another human being that they are willing to offer themselves selflessly to ensure another person's happiness and well-being. It's almost overwhelming to consider that someone wants to offer that sort of affection to him and in such an intimate way. He knows that some Betas don't bother taking one or several permanent mates because of lack of necessity, but Bruce thinks that if he had to choose someone, it would be Chris. And maybe that sounds like he's jumping way ahead of himself, like he's only saying that because he just had sex and he's too young to even know what love really is and all kinds of crap like that, but in that moment, that it what Bruce feels to be true.

He turns over to face Chris before he answers. "Yeah. Yeah, of course. You don't know what that means to me to hear that."

Chris leans over to give him a kiss. They kiss until they begin to become drowsy again and fall asleep in each other's arms.

When they graduate two years later, they promise to call, to keep in touch. To remember each other. The last phone call they had was in '92. When Bruce tried calling in '95, he discovered the number had been disconnected. It was ok. It was for the best. Chris had probably heard on the news that he was a monster and had decided to stay as far away from Bruce as possible to protect himself and his family. No one wants to say that they are friends with the Hulk. Would would?

When he joins the Avengers seventeen years later, it turns out that Tony Stark would. In fact, one of the first things he says to Bruce is, "Dr. Banner, your work is unparalleled. And _I'm a huge fan_of the way _you_lose control and _turn into_an enormous _green rage monster_."

What does one say that besides, "Thanks"?

Looking back to that first meeting, Bruce realizes that although Tony is the polar opposite of Chris in almost every way, he is reminded of him in the kindness (well, Tony's brand of kindness, which is still very nice) Tony shows for him that he doesn't always show other people. Bruce has seen him go toe-to-toe with Captain America, of all people, as well as Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and countless others who have been exposed to his sarcasm and ego. But with Bruce, it always feels as if he tones himself down. Like he feels less of a need to play himself up and go peacocking around the lab. And Bruce is thankful for it. Not that Tony is completely innocent, however, but he is definitely comfortable to be around. Bruce assumes that Tony has the biggest problem with Steve because, as surprising as it is to hear it, Steve is actually an Omega, which Tony, as a red-blooded Alpha, always seems to have a problem with him when he tries to the team leader over Tony.

Bruce doesn't like to get involved when an Alpha and Omega fight like Tony and Steve do. It's a pretty rare thing to see, really. But not all Omegas are like Steve, given the chance to become more than they were born to be. When Steve was offered the chance to make something of himself when he was first rejected from the U.S. Army in the 1940s, he saw his chance to serve his country without letting his biology dictate what kind of life he would lead. Bruce secretly admires him for it, but would never dream of saying so to Tony. So when the two start yet another tiff, Bruce quietly excuses himself and lets them duke it out.

Maybe it's because he knows how to stay out of other people's business or maybe it's because he's the only one who understands the scientific jargon Tony is always throwing about as if he expects everyone to understand what he's saying, but Tony seems to take more and more of a shine to Bruce, which Bruce can definitely appreciate. And even though he hasn't had a cycle in years, there is something about his intimacy with Tony that makes Bruce want to be in his presence, just to soak in what he has to say about this experiment or that equation or make a very thoughtful observation on everyday events that make Bruce step back for a second and go "huh." Tony's intelligence, sense of humor, and especially his acceptance of who is, despite what he can become, allows Bruce to finally feel comfortable with the idea of opening up to someone, allows him to begin surrounding him with people who trust him. Their band of misfits finally gives him people he can connect with. He is happy that Tony—as well as the others—provide him with the feeling of belonging.

As a Beta, Bruce expresses himself differently from an Alpha or an Omega. One of the most common ways for a Beta to show affection was through scenting. It is a sort of milder way of showing, for lack of a better word, ownership over that person. And as Bruce began to become ever closer with Tony, his need to scent became stronger. However, Bruce was never one to just jump into something, especially a relationship. If it was meant to be, it would happen organically. Bruce allowed himself to see where his sort-of courtship with Tony would take him, starting off slow to test the waters of where he stood with Tony to begin with. Luckily for Bruce, Tony is a touchy feely kind of guy.

It starts in the lab one day. Tony's been tackling the same project all morning, and Bruce can tell that he's getting frustrated. Tony hates it when the numbers refuse to add up no matter how the math is ordered and reordered. It gets to the point where Bruce himself is feeling on-edge about it too. Finally, in a fit of annoyance, Tony hurls his pen across the room and slams his hands down on the table.

"Goddammit!"

Bruce can tell that Tony is tense. His shoulders are hiked up to his ears. His muscles bunched like he's going to throw more things if the stupid problem doesn't have a solution in the next five seconds. Bruce goes over to him to see if he's ok.

"Yeah. Fine. Great. Can't you tell that everything's great by the way I'm smiling?"

In all honesty, it looked more like a grimace than anything else.

"Here, ease your shoulders down," Bruce says, gently resting his hands over them. He gently begins to rub circles into the knots that have formed in his muscles over the course of several days. Immediately, his shoulders drop down to where they should be. He digs in a little harder.

"God, Banner. Is this what they teach you in yoga class? Feels fucking great."

Bruce smiles when he lets out a little moan of pleasure at his touch. Most Alphas don't like to be touched so intimately by someone—some Alphas would say—who were considered to be below the station of an Alpha. It's a good sign, in Bruce's opinion, that that is not so in his case. Again, it feels good to be able to just have this without worrying about things like status and station and Beta roles. With Tony, he never feels like he's inferior.

He pulls his hands away when he finally feels Tony relax. Tony sighs deeply. It sounded like he really needed that.

"Think you can work now?" Bruce asks as Tony turns around to thank him.

Tony gives him a cheeky smile and says, "I think I can, big guy. Anyone ever tell you that you have magic fingers?"

Bruce decides to be cheeky too. "Maybe a few. But I don't kiss and tell."

Tony smiles at that and turns back to his work bench, pulling out another pen. Bruce pretends not to hear what Tony says under his breath: "More like fuck and tell."

From then on, their friendship develops quite nicely. It gets easier to open up to Tony and vice versa, and they get more familiar with their touches. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary to see them hug or share their food or even press a chaste kiss on a cheek when one of them was feeling particularly happy with themselves of the other. It was the other Avengers who were more surprised at the development, having always had the assumption that Betas almost never became so attached to an Alpha and an Alpha to a Beta. But when was Tony ever one to do what everyone else was doing?

Tony felt that they fit well with the other dynamics in the group: Clint and Natasha, both Alphas, yet their bond was just as strong as any other; Thor and his totally insane, not-brother Loki; and Thor would even occasionally dominate Steve when his heat was in progress, taking care of him and his needs throughout his four day cycle. The only time there was a serious clash between any of the Avengers, was when Steve and Tony got into it. Tony hated it when Steve acted "above his position," as he would say with a bite. And while Tony probably didn't mean it, only meant to shut Steve up, it was apparent that Steve was deeply affected by his words. Everyone knew it was an Alpha's job to make an Omega feel welcome, even if that Omega was Captain America. Just because he was a superhero didn't mean he didn't have feelings. It wasn't odd for Steve to practically live in the gym, going through punching bag after punching bag, after a spat with Tony.

Natasha was particularly harsh with him when she saw Steve's reaction. When no one else could seem to reason with him, Natasha always stepped forward, knowing that she would not be refused. She had too much dirt on Tony and knew too many of his weaknesses to make her an enemy. She basically threatens him with violence to go apologize to him. The "or else" is always heavily implied. Tony's form of apology is usually sparring with Steve and getting the crap beat out of him and occasionally sex, in that he knows Omegas like being dominated—in or out of heat—and Tony is really getting the knack for what Steve likes. If anyone actually cared to pay close enough attention, one might think he was almost doing it on purpose to have an excuse to have a few hours alone with Steve and his moans of pleasure.

Bruce just happens to be one of those people.

"You spar with Steve yesterday?" Bruce asks one day while he and Tony eat breakfast at Stark Tower.

Tony smirks at the morning paper he's reading. "Yeah. He kicked my ass." He sips his coffee.

Bruce sees his chance. He's been wondering how to exactly broach the subject with Tony and it now shows itself in the form of a perfect retort.

"'Cause I was wondering if maybe _you_ kicked _his_ ass seeing as how he was walking with a limp yesterday."

Tony splutters in his drink. It's Bruce's turn to smirk.

"That's what I thought."

Bruce takes a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"Jealous, Banner?"

Oh, so Tony wants to flirt. Yeah, Bruce can handle that just fine. He swallows his bite before answering.

"What if I am? You going to do something about it?"

Tony stands up to lean across the table. "You know I'm game. Just tell me what you want, baby."

"I want _you_, Tony."

It's only a matter of seconds before Tony is on the other side of the table, taking Bruce's face in his hands to thoroughly kiss his warm, pink lips. When they pulls back for air, Bruce asks one question: "Bedroom?"

Catching his lips in another searing kiss, Tony begins leading Bruce through the top floor to his master bedroom. Inside is as decadent as the rest of the building. A beautiful view of the New York City skyline, the Atlantic Ocean a bright blue strip in the distance, as well as lovely carved dresser and nightstand set, complete with JARVICE-regulated mood-lighting. But they're not paying attention to those things; they're too buys paying attention to each other. When they make it to the bed, Tony lands on top a Bruce with a soft "oof." And though they want to continue being connected, if they want to undress, they know they have to part.

As clothes are stripped off, each takes the time to admire the other. When Tony removes his black day-go tee, the brightness of the arc reactor is breathtaking. Not only is the brilliance of the shine something to admire, but also the incredible piece of technology that it actually is. Bruce can't help himself; he has to touch it. He cautiously reaches up a hand, waiting for Tony's permission before doing so.

"Go ahead." He doesn't need to warn Bruce to be careful. He's sure he already knows.

Bruce is a bit surprised at the amount of heat it actually gives off. It's warm and solid beneath his fingertips, much like Tony himself is. It's both frightening and comforting to know that this is what is keeping Tony alive.

Bruce can't help but continue his exploration of Tony's body when he's done admiring the arc reactor. Tony is like a solid wall of muscle. He's toned and tanned and simply gorgeous. He responds so animatedly to Bruce's every touch and caress, and it seems he is completely erect in no time at all. Getting Tony to moan like that is definitely in his top ten of accomplishments. But he is just as generous with his touches as Bruce is. It's almost as if he already knew the Bruce loved his neck to be sucked on, his thighs to be caressed, his nipples to be toyed with. What Bruce found most satisfying about all this though, was that while they were hugely enjoying it, there was no sense of urgency or finality in their motions. There was something akin to love that permeated the whole room. Such care and concern was noticeable in each stroke and touch that Bruce couldn't help but get choked up. He is slightly discomfited when he feels tears spring to his eyes.

"Oh, baby," Tony soothes. "It's ok. It's alright. I'm right here."

He leans down from his position on Bruce's lap to kiss the tears from his eyes.

The next thing he knows, Tony's got lubricant out and he's slicking up both their cocks, taking them both into his right hand. Bruce keens when he begins stroking. His eyes slam shut in embarrassment at the noises he's making.

"Bruce, honey, look at me," he hears Tony say. "Come on, open your eyes. I wanna-wanna see your eyes."

With some effort, Bruce does, wanting so badly to obey. He thrusts helplessly into Tony's tight fist. He's feeling overwhelmed by Tony's gentle care.

"You're doing so good, Bruce, so good. Your cock feels amazing next to mine. Do you even know how hot you are?"

Bruce can only gasp in response. Watching Tony's eyes shine with such admiration for him almost does him in right there. He's just so, so close.

"Al-almost there, Bruce. Come on. Come on. Can you come for me, baby?"

And, God, he just _does_. Just spills with a cry and Tony follows right after, painting his chest and stomach in white. Some even hits his chin, and it's just all so freeing and wonderful and _right_ that when the aftershocks abate, he pulls Tony down to him and kisses him harshly, trying to convey so much that he hopes he's been understood. Tony kisses just as harshly back and hopes that Bruce knows what he's trying to say as well.

And Bruce thinks back to Chris again, just for a moment, because he taught Bruce what belonging and feeling accepted feels like, and Bruce knows this is it. Curled in Tony's arms, kissing and panting and just being themselves, Bruce knows that this is what he's been looking for his whole life. And really, what more could one want?


	2. Something Else

Chapter Summary: Natasha wants Tony to apologize for the way he's been treating Steve. Every self-respecting Alpha knows how to treat an Omega right. Tony just doesn't seem to get that yet.

Tony hates it when Steve acted "above his position," as he would say with a bite. And while Tony probably doesn't mean it, only means to shut Steve up, it is apparent that Steve is deeply affected by his words. Everyone knew it was an Alpha's job to make an Omega feel welcome, especially if that Omega was Captain America. Just because he was a superhero didn't mean he didn't have feelings. It wasn't odd for Steve to practically live in the gym, going through punching bag after punching bag, after a spat with Tony.

In fact, their first tiff occurred shortly before the Chitari Army decided to invade New York. Tony had no problem getting up in his face, not really giving a shit that it was Captain America he was talking to. All he had done was suggest that Bruce _should _get a little angry, considering what they were getting themselves into. He didn't think it was that big a deal for him to suggest it.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve had interjected.

Boy, for an Omega, he sure was uppity.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

Tony was more than a little satisfied to see Steve back down. Rogers may get other Alphas to listen to him, but Tony refused to be one of them. It wasn't an Omega's place to get away with as much sass as Steve did. He supposes that it has something to do with being a soldier in World War II, fighting off Nazis, sacrificing his life to save his country, and waking up seventy years in the future, but Tony didn't see why that meant he got to tell everyone what to do. Tony had never been more grateful that he had been born an Alpha. He is sure that his big mouth and even bigger ego would have gotten him into even more trouble as a child than he already had. But Jesus, sometimes Steve just needed to calm the hell down.

Though that may have been their first fight, it certainly wasn't his last. Most of the time Tony just did it to make Steve squirm. He knew he could make the super-soldier squirm as he tried and failed to fight the urge to obey what an Alpha was telling him. On one hand, Steve felt the need—and had every right—to stand up for himself. On the other, he had been raised with traditions of an Omega: obedient, submissive, complacent. And when this resulted in him turning red faced in anger and shame, he would head for the gym with a huff of frustration, unwilling to argue further with someone who didn't even care to listen to what he actually had to say.

Natasha was particularly harsh with him when she saw Steve's reaction after each fight. When no one else could seem to reason with him, Natasha always stepped forward, knowing that she would not be refused. She had too much dirt on Tony and knew too many of his weaknesses for it to be smart for him to make her an enemy. She threatens him with violence to go apologize to him. The "or else" is always heavily implied. Tony's form of apology is usually sparring with Steve and getting the crap beat out of him. Great. Just what he wants.

When he walks in the gym, he takes a minute to admire Steve's form. He lands blow after blow on the bag in such rapid succession that it makes Tony a little jealous of his strength and skill. He watches his muscles bunch and loosen under his workout clothes, finding him utterly tantalizing. But suddenly he loses his finesse and seems to just be trying to land hits anywhere, moving faster and faster until he just stops and clutches the bag in his taped up fists, thumping his forehead a few times before he ceases all movement and takes several heavy breaths. Something tugs at Tony's heartstrings, and he unconsciously rubs his arc reactor.

"Steve?"

He turns around at the sound of his voice, and seeing that it's him, turns back round and walks over to his water bottle. He's obviously still angry.

"What do you want, Tony? I came here to be alone."

"Look," he says, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm not one to apologize, ok. I'm actually trying here. Natasha said she'd kill me and make it look like an accident if I didn't come down here immediately, so can you just tell her that I was here, but that you refused to answer? I kind of would like to live to see tomorrow."

Tony goes to leave. Ok, maybe it wasn't the best of apologies, but at least he was trying. He couldn't help it if Cap refused to listen to him. It's not like Natasha would understand. She would tell that if he had just kept his big mouth shut in the first place, none of this would have happened. That was the thing about Natasha: she wasn't raised like other Alphas. Not that Tony was raised to be disrespectful, but Natasha's upbringing hadn't been exactly nurturing. She had been trained to kill, regardless of status or position. But SHIELD had changed her. It wasn't that she had gotten soft, per se, but she was definitely more open and accepting than most Alphas would be. Tony could honestly say that he had never had another Alpha tell him to apologize to an Omega before. He supposed that was why Steve and Natasha were so close in the first place. She was someone Steve could talk to. Someone who would listen to what he had to say and not dismiss him because of his social status. It must have been hard growing up in the 1930s and 1940s, back when life was much harder for an Omega. God, now he felt like the world's biggest asshole.

Mentally scolding himself for being so unkind, Tony turned back around. Steve's sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, elbows propped up on his knees. He looks so helpless. It's then that another Alpha instinct kicks in: the urge to protect one's Omega. Probably the tiny voice he should have been listening to all along. He walks over to Steve and sits down right next to him. Steve doesn't look t him until Tony rests a hand on his shoulder. When he looks up, Tony sees that the anger has drained from his face to make way for gloominess, and it's not something Tony wants to admit that he caused.

"I'm sorry that I've been such a dick to you."

It's pretty much the simplest way he can put it. And he knows that apologies can only go so far and that actions speak louder than words and stuff like that, but he's taking this one step at a time. He's kind of new to this whole team dynamic, and he's learning how to function better in it every day.

Steve considers Tony's words, considers how difficult it probably was for Tony Stark to admit something like being wrong and being a jerk to someone. And even though he's still feeling hurt, he knows Tony just ate a heaping helping of humble pie, and that takes guts no matter who you are. He decides that Tony is actually taking the time to be real with him right now, and he can honestly say that he appreciates it. A lot.

"I'm sorry that I'm disobedient," Steve says. "I know I don't always follow all the rules either. It's hard. For both of us. It means a lot to me that you would say that."

Tony nods, and he's overwhelmed with the urge to pull Steve into his arms. To let him know that he truly does want to move past this senseless bickering. Yeah, they both had rough upbringings, but that doesn't mean they cannot move past it to become the team they have the potential to become. Soon his arms are enveloping the super-soldier, and Steve is hugging back, and why did he have to have been a jerk because this feeling of safety could have been theirs so much sooner. No more time would be wasted. People and feelings like these are just too Goddamned important to ignore.

He feels Steve insinuate his face into his neck, breathing in Tony's strong Alpha scent. Steve doesn't feel like he needs to be embarrassed to admit that he wants this, wants this from Tony. That all he ever really wanted from their partnership was closeness and acceptance. It's challenging, trying to have the whole team find a balance with each other. With so many different personalities and types, it would take some time before they fell into a familiar rhythm with everyone else. It was the people who actually cared to try to do so that made the whole process so much easier.

Steve feels Tony begin to stroke his back under his shirt, and he shudders at the touch. It's a shudder of relief and intimacy that radiates out from Tony's warm hand throughout his body to the tip of his fingers and toes. It's a trait he's always had when it came to familiar touches; most Omegas have it. They can sense the intentions of a potential partner in the gentleness of their touch or from the intention behind it. All Steve's body is telling him is _good_ and _safe_ and _trust_. And Steve does trust him. Even after the crap Tony gave him because really, it was just Tony's front. With Natasha's (not-so-subtle) urging, they had been able to break past that boundary to move to something more. Something that can be beautiful and real and meaningful if they let it.

Tony wants to kiss Steve. He cups Steve's face with his free hand and presses his lips to Steve's plump ones. They're so soft. Tony doesn't resist the urge to lightly nibble on his lower lip until it becomes rosy and tender and spit-wet to the point where Steve pulls away with a gasp at how sensitive it feels. He runs a finger over it and winces in pleasure-pain at the sensation and boy if that doesn't hit a button for Tony. Soon, Tony is crawling up between Steve's legs, which Steve gratefully parts for him as he lays down on his back. Tony makes short work of their shoes and pants and undergarments. Taking himself in hand, he let's his eyes roam over Steve's lower body. Tony is used to Omegas being smaller in certain parts of their anatomy, but the statistics obviously didn't include Steve Rogers. Under Tony's gaze, Steve's cock gives a twitch, as if begging to be touched, wanting its owner to be claimed so that it can find the release it so desperately wants.

"Do you need lube?" Tony asks.

"No," Steve answers a little shyly. "I think I'm fine on my own."

When Tony move two fingers down to check, he sees that Steve is telling the truth, his ass is dripping with slick, enough to ease the way for his cock and enough to not cause Steve any pain. Tony doesn't waste any time after that and gets down to prepping Steve, carefully going from one to two to three fingers until Steve is begging for the real thing. Tony was never one to ignore the request of a sexual partner. He slides home in an easy thrust of his hips, sinking down into Steve's heat.

"Fuck, you feel so good."

Steve lets out a whimper.

Tony thrusts again and again, aiming for Steve's sweet spot, holding his hips tightly in hands for leverage, for something to anchor him.

"Shit, Cap, you're so slick and tight. Getting my dick nice and wet."

Steve loves this. It takes them a few minutes to find a good rhythm, but when they do, it really fucking works. Tony lets Steve capture his mouth in another deep kiss, hand coming up to clasp the short hairs on the back of his neck, tugging every once in a while to spur Tony on. Tony's next push in hits Steve right where he wanted to and Steve gasps against his lips. Tony swallows down the little bitten off sounds Steve makes as they finally hit their stride.

"Your ass, Steve, _God_, feels so f-fucking good around my dick. Shit, shit, _shit_!"

"Mmm, Tony. Tony, I-"

"I've got you, baby. I've got you. Come on, Steve. Can you come for me? Come on."

And Steve _does_. He paints his thighs and stomach with white, clenching tightly around Tony's cock as it continues to thrust in and out of Steve's hole. Steve coaxes him through it, running his fingers through his hair, whispering sweet encouragements in his ear as he rushes towards orgasm. And when he does come, it feels so perfect. So good. So nice. His arms tremble as he holds himself above Steve, but after a little prodding, he comes to rest on Steve's chest.

For a little while, they don't say anything; they don't really need to. It's nice to just hold each other for these precious moments. Eventually though, it is necessary for them to move and to get cleaned up. It only dawns on Tony now that they've been in the gym talking and fucking for the past hour or so and anyone could have walked in on them. He is so fucking grateful that no one did. The wanted this moment between him and Steve to remain between him and Steve. They hit the showers together.

After thoroughly cleansing themselves, Steve asks Tony a question that's been on his mind.

"So, uh, how are things going with you and Bruce?"

Tony's not really sure how to answer that. Is this what Cap thinks of as pillow talk?

"Ummm..."

Steve brings up a hand. "No, no, no! You're misunderstanding me. It's fine. It's an Alpha thing. Nothing new to me," he says, being completely sincere in his statement. "I'm only asking because it's obvious how much he likes you. And how much you like him."

Tony mentally lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thing are going pretty well. As far as I know, we're on the same page."

Steve goes in for the kill.

"Do you two fondue?"

Tony chuckles as he towels himself dry.

"Not yet. Why, you think we should?"

"I'm not thinking anything," Steve says straight-faced. He tugs a clean shirt on over his head. "I was just wondering if I was your first or second stop. Guess I have my answer."

Captain America being cheeky? He never thought he would see the day.

"Har har. Why don't you mind your own business, Cap?" He sticks out his tongue for good measure.

"Ok, Tony. Sure."

He walks over and gives Tony a chaste kiss on the lips. Tony smiles when he pulls away.

"Thanks Tony. I'll see you at dinner?" Steve asks, hand holding the door open as he walks back out to the gym to get to the main floors of Stark Tower.

"Of course," he says, answering both questions at once.

When the locker room door shuts, Tony does a little reflecting. Make up with Steve: check. Make up with Natasha: check. Make out with Bruce: next on his to-do list. And he does mean that literally.


	3. Something Old

Chapter Summary: It was as if the Army didn't realize how much Steve wanted to defend America. What did biology have to do with wanting to protect the free world?

It was as if the Army didn't realize how much he wanted to defend America. What did biology have to do with wanting to protect the free world? It also didn't help his case that he was pretty sickly even out of heat. He wanted to prove them wrong more than anything else in the world. Wanted to show everyone that there was nothing wrong with Omegas fighting alongside Alphas and Betas. That's what the new suppressants were for, weren't they? To stave off heat and it's side-effects. They were new on the market. What better way to prove their effectiveness? If it worked in high-risk and high-stress situations, they would surely work for the average Omega.

Bucky was always someone that Steve vented to about those kinds of things. Bucky had the same opinion on those kinds of issues as Steve did. He was always someone that Steve got along with. And while it may seem odd to some that two people of different statuses could become and stay friends, it was never even considered to be a problem by either man. In fact, they had been friends since childhood. The two boys, who lived on the same street, but went to—had to—go to different grammar and high schools became friends the instant that five-year-old Bucky shared his cookie with him when Steve had wandered into his backyard while searching for frogs. Steve's worried mother frantically ran into the backyard yelling at him for wandering away like that, giving her a heart attack, and what was he _thinking_? But she calmed down when she saw how content the two children looked as they played in the sandbox, working together on a sand castle. Mrs. Rogers and Mrs. Barnes, who couldn't care less what society dictated, allowed their boys to continue playing while Mrs. Barnes ushered Mrs. Rogers in to have some lemonade that she had just made fresh this morning.

Without Bucky, Steve didn't know who he would have turned to when first his father and then his mother died before he exited adolescence. As a frail child and teenager, it was fortunate to have someone like Bucky to look out for him. It didn't seem to matter where he was, Bucky always knew when he was needed. If asked what was the glue that held their friendship together, Bucky would not be able to say for sure. It could have been that singular moment in their distant childhoods, or perhaps it was Steve's spirit as he fought to defend himself and his beliefs that biology and society should not mix, or if it was a combination of the two. Regardless, their mutual wish for equality among statuses was something they took very seriously. So when Bucky would find him bleeding in an ally, he had no qualms of putting the man in his place. When he saw men at the bar getting too touchy with Steve, he wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulder and gave a low snarl.

What was nice about their arrangement was how much they mimicked. When Bucky learned how to ride on two wheel, Steve learned how to ride on two wheels. When Steve started shaving, Bucky started shaving. When Bucky learned how to drive, Steve learned how to drive. So when Bucky went to enlist in the Army during World War II, it seemed only logical to Steve that he would do the same. And this is where it seemed that their lives would diverge. Though there was a strict "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" rule implemented in the sign-up, it didn't exactly take a rocket scientist to know that not only was Steve an Omega through and through, but that he also had a list of ailments a mile long that would have excluded him from enlist be he Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Steve was devastated at this rejection, but put on a smile when Bucky was given his papers that instructed him on where and when he was going to be deployed. And though he was sad for himself, he was proud of his friend. He had no intention of ruining the experience of being a soldier of democracy for Bucky. That just wouldn't be fair. Besides, his deployment date seemed so far in the future that it seemed like a silly thing to worry about right now.

And life went on as usual for the two.

It was just cosmic irony, though, that the night before Bucky was supposed to leave that his heat overtook him. Steve, being as sickly as he was, was never sure when his cycle was going to take place, if it ever did. He was so irregular that sometimes he would wait as much five months or as little as three weeks between them and they lasted anywhere between one day to five days. With the luck he was having, Steve guesses that he should have expected nothing else for the universe to dish him.

The evening was supposed to be nice. Something special. A way for Steve to say his own personal good-bye to his best friend. To someone who was more important to him than almost anything else in the world. Steve picked out a nice restaurant that allowed all status to dine freely there and made a reservation for Bucky and him. Steve had arrived early to make sure that a table had been saved, and when he saw Bucky approach his table in his newly pressed uniform, something deep inside him clenched painfully. His heart was physically hurting him. He looked beautiful. Bucky was everything that Steve wanted to be: soldier, strong, handsome, loved. He took stock of how fortunate he was to have someone like Bucky in his life. The thought that this could be their last meal together made him feel as if he would not be able to eat a bite, despite the many tempting menu options.

Bucky greeted him with a smile. "This is a nice place, Steve. Good choice."

"Thanks. I thought you'd like it. I hear they serve excellent steak."

They make idle chatter throughout the evening, deliberately ignoring the elephant in the room. But it goes by nicely otherwise. The food is very good and the service is even better. Steve even begins to enjoy himself when he starts feeling queasy half-way through his lasagna. Figuring that it's just nerves, he takes smaller bites and carefully sips his water in the hopes that it will abate on its own. He continues to ignore it as he listens to Bucky talk, until the pain becomes sharper and more familiar. When his boxers begin to feel wet, he knows there is no denying it.

He lets out a tiny moan as if to say, "Oh God, why now?" And he knows his body is beginning to let off pheromones as several people, male and female, stop their conversations to look at him.

Bucky's pupils dilate, but he has no other reaction than that. Steve puts his head in his hands. Gosh, he's usually so good about this. Usually his body gives him much more warning than this, so he knows when to make arrangements not to go out so he can ride out his heat without being pounced on Alphas who are looking for someone as vulnerable as Steve to claim as their own, regardless of what Steve wants.

"Do we need to get out of here?" Bucky asks in concern.

Steve knows that he can count on Bucky to get him home safely without taking any sort of liberties, and he really, really doesn't want to have to say yes, but there's no denying it and safety is a definite issue here. He nods to Bucky, who pulls out his wallet and drops a whole twenty dollar bill on the table and takes Steve by the hand and drags him to the parking lot. Bucky asks for Steve's keys so he can drive him home, knowing he can always get his car later because he doesn't want Steve going anywhere in this condition any time soon.

Steve climbs into the passenger side seat, and Bucky really wishes he hadn't. It's not like he's going to try anything, but with him so close, the scent is distracting. He clenches the steering wheel in a white-knuckles grip and drives to Steve's house a little more recklessly than he normally would. He forces his eyes to stay on the road, but Steve isn't making that any easier either. Steve's chewing on his lip as his eyes flutter closed. It's obvious that's he's hard because he keeps rubbing his thighs together and making little keening noises like he's about to cry. Bucky grits his teeth until his jaw aches; he's never seen Steve _this_ bad before.

It's a blessing when he pulls onto Steve's street. It is then abundantly obvious that Steve is not going to be able to walk into his house, up the stairs to his bedroom. Fuck. Just his luck. He shuts the car off, gets out and leans against it as he takes several deep breaths. He ignores how tight his pants have become and focuses on the task at hand: his friend is sick and needs his help. His _friend_ is sick and needs his _help_. He repeats it to himself until he believes it and then goes to open Steve's door to take him inside. Upon opening the door, his senses are immediately assaulted. The air in the car is thick with Steve's Omega smell. He can feel intense warmth radiating off of his friend. And he's pretty sure that he can sense how wet Steve has become just in the half hour drive home. It's a task of his resilience to reach in and heft Steve over his shoulder to bring him inside, which actually ends up being a pretty stupid move because it puts Steve's ass right next to his face. Bucky clutches his stomach with his free hand as the urge to take Steve intensifies. Instead, he uses Steve's key to open the door, walk inside, and slam it shut with much more force than was necessary. It makes the front windows rattle. He then moves up the stairs and down the short hall to Steve's room and promptly plops him on the bed. He doesn't dare do anything else and makes his way quickly back to the door before he does something he will regret later.

A pitiful voice stops him.

"Bucky, wait."

"Steve, I have to go. Now," he warns.

Steve writhes on his bed and tugs at his collar. He begins to unbutton his shirt. It feels like it's suffocating him.

"No, please! Don't leave me like this. I can't-."

Bucky doesn't even realize how much closer he had moved to Steve's bed until he feels his knees hit the mattress.

"I need you. You're leaving me. You can't go."

Steve's message finally makes it through Bucky's clouded brain: Steve wants to say good-bye.

"Okay, Steve. Okay. If you're you're really sure. Once I start, it will be hard, almost impossible to stop myself."

Steve impatiently kicks off his shoes so he can remove his trousers.

"Why would I want you to stop?"

It's all the permission Bucky needs. He immediately begins stripping his clothes off of his body and climbs up Steve's body once they are both naked. Steve shivers when Bucky claims his mouth in a searing kiss. Bucky squeezes Steve's shoulders tightly in his hands. Steve moans in pain as he feels his joints grind in their sockets.

"You're hurting me."

Bucky loosens his grip. "Sorry."

Steve weakly thrusts his hips up to meet Bucky's as he grinds their pelvises together, cocks getting a little friction to relieve some pressure. Steve lets out another moan, but this one is from pleasure. Bucky grasps their cocks in one hand and starts to jerk them roughly. It's not long before Steve is coming all over himself, covering his chest and Bucky's hand in sticky whiteness. Bucky licks his hand clean and moves his spit-wet fingers down to Steve's dripping ass. The sheets are covered in his slick. It takes only a moment for Steve's body to accommodate three of his fingers.

"Want you. Want you inside me."

Bucky growls low in his throat and lines up his cock to thrust into Steve's open hole. He slides home and a grunt escapes his mouth. He amuses himself with several tantalizing thrusts in.

"You're so tight Steve. You feel so good."

Bucky pulls out of his body completely, and Steve whines at the loss. Steve tries to grab at him, but Bucky is bigger and stronger and proves it by grasping his waist and flipping him over onto his stomach as if her were as light as feather. Bucky spreads his thighs wide and pulls his body back to him, giving him easier access to Steve's ass. When he re-enters Steve's body, he begins thrusting in earnest, squeezing Steve's slim hips in his hands. His skin begins purpling after a few minutes.

"Ouch! My hips. You're hurting me again."

And hearing him say that should really not be the turn-on that it is. He eases up the grip of his right hand to admire the hand-shaped bruise he left behind. God, Steve was so rickety Bucky was afraid he would break him in half. He pinches one of the blue marks.

"Oh! Oh, ow. Hurts! Hurts."

He loves it that Steve has devolved into one syllable words now. It gives him the feeling of power that every Alpha, regardless of how good they are when not in this situation, drinks up. It's intoxicating to know one has that much control over another human being, especially an Omega. Bucky tilts Steve so that his shoulders are flat on the pillows and mattress, but so his ass is high in the air for him to continue to fuck into. And he's so, so close. Steve feels so good.

"You're amazing, Steve, you know that? It doesn't matter if you c-can't join the Army. 'Cause when I get back, I'll have you to come home to. Do you know what that means to me?"

Steve's heart feels like it's breaking. And while to an outsider the sex seems rough, it's exactly what he needs right now: to feel Bucky's strength, to feel him so alive behind him, to feel him take and enjoy is body like it's an offering. He always hoped it would come down to this. That their relationship would culminate into something even more wonderful than it already was. He's never felt more close to another person than when he met Bucky. He's shared his whole life with him starting from that chocolate chip cookie that fall day almost twenty years ago to this moment of love today. It's everything Steve could have ever wanted and so much more. He has never been more happy or sad in his whole entire life, and he doesn't know how he can ever make it up to Bucky.

"Gonna come, Steve. You make me wanna come. God!"

Bucky shouts as he finally releases himself into Steve's body, and he distantly feels himself come again as well. And while it feels incredible to be owned and needed like this, there's something bittersweet to the moment. Steve never really thought about it before because it was never something he thought he would ever want, but as he feels Bucky's seed fill his ass, he laments the fact that he can never have children. Just another item on his long list of illnesses and defects. He feels tears spring to his eyes as Bucky carefully extricates himself from Steve's warm, willing body. Bucky lays to Steve's side and pulls him close so that they are back-to-chest. Bucky breathes in the smell of Steve again. It is utterly intoxicating, but for now, he knows they both need to rest. It is then that he feels Steve's body shake with silent sobs.

"Steve? Steve, what's the matter? Oh God, did I hurt you too badly?"

Steve can't bring himself to answer. Bucky is hurting him alright, but it wasn't with their mating; it's because he's _leaving him_.

"Steve, please talk to me."

He rolls over onto his side, wincing a little as his sore body is jostled, to face him. Bucky runs his thumbs under his eyes to wipe away fresh tears.

"You're-you're leaving. What will I do if—if?" Jesus, he can't even bring himself to finish the question! Bucky understands.

"But I will come back. I will always come back for you. Steve, I love you too much to just abandon you like that."

Steve wraps his thin arms around Bucky's strong frame, and Bucky brings him in close, gently rocking his body as Steve cries himself hoarse. In a few hours, Bucky will have to leave, but for now, he stays right where he is.

Steve wakes up the next morning to an empty bed and an ache inside his stomach, hungering for more than just breakfast. He pulls on a shirt and pajama pants and patters down stairs, vainly hoping that Bucky will be in the kitchen making breakfast. He's not. Suddenly lacking any appetite for food, Steve turns on his heel and walks dejectedly back up the stairs to his bedroom, wanting nothing more than to sleep until the War was over. Upon resting his head back on his pillow, Bucky's scent assaults his nose. This time when he cries, there are no arms to rock him to sleep.

Bucky is off to War, and Steve is all alone.

Then Dr. Abraham Erskine comes into his life. He promises Steve a chance to fight for his country, as well as give him a trial of the suppressants, the very first prototype. They were going to make him the world's first Omega "super soldier." Steve jumps at the chance.

The process is over quite quickly. He hops into this large metal container that is filled with syringes and needles that are filled with the chemicals that will bulk up his body and banish his ailments. Erskine asks him one last time if he is sure that this is what he wants to do. He assents without hesitation. They close the lid above him. It's a little terrifying. He tries not think that this is what it must feel like to be buried alive, trapped with nowhere to go. His train of thought is interrupted as the machine he is inside whirs to life. His muscles and veins are pierce with what feels like a thousand needles, but what is probably more like twenty. He knows he is supposed to stay as still as possible, but his tortured body writhes. He feels his skin stretch, his muscles tear and knit back together, his bones snap and lengthen, and just when he feels that he can't take another moment of this agony, the needles remove themselves, the whirring slows and stops, and the lid is removed from his body. He stands up cautiously and looks down at his body. He can barely believe what he is seeing.

He feels completely different. It is no longer a struggle to take deep breaths—his asthma is gone, there's no tell-tale sign of his lungs crackling or a wheeze on an exhale—nor does he feel the usual radiating pain in his back that signals his scoliosis. He feels strong, powerful, able. He's a new man, and he can hardly wait to put himself to the test. To see what he can really do.

For one thing, the U.S. Army is practically begging him to re-enlist...as their poster boy. He gets a script whose only variance is in which country he punches "Hitler" in the face. When he finally gets sick of being the show pony he's turned into, a complete waste of the time and effort put into reinventing him, he goes to talk to his Commanding Officer.

"You, _you_, want to go out in the field. With a weapon. In the middle of a country whose language you do not speak. With Alphas who would sooner fuck you than take you seriously. Is that what you're asking me, son?"Senator Brandt asks him with a laugh.

Insulted, but not deterred, he answers, "Yes. That is what I'm asking."

Steve only gets to prove himself when he refuses to accept the Senator's response, "Stick to selling war bonds, kid. It's all you Omegas are good for."

He does so by recruiting Howard Stark and Peggy Carter to fly him across enemy lines to stage a coup to save Bucky and other members of his small squadron of men. (He owes the man a favor.) Their kindness provides Steve with the hope that, maybe sometime in the future, Alphas and Omegas can truly function as one rather than continue to debase each other. His reunion with his friend-since-childhood is one that Steve isn't likely to forget any time soon.

It's one that he cherishes as he's on the radio with Peggy, promising to be there for their date, ready to dance the night away. He loves Peggy. There is never and never will be any question about that. When he needed someone to depend on, to talk to, she was always there. She was a beautiful, strong, independent, wonderful woman, and his biggest regret with her would always be that they were never given the chance that they deserved. He at least had the chance to say good-bye to her, even if it was heart-wrenching and Earth shattering. He never had the chance to say good-bye to Bucky. The only way he could honor Bucky's life now was to avenge it.


End file.
